El Blaze
How El Blaze joined the Tourney With his lightning fast Lucha Libre fighting style, his reputation spread - finally reaching the Judgement 6 tournament judges. They were impressed with the way he defeated wave after wave of opponents in the light-heavyweight division. As he watched Wolf dominate the heavyweight division, he burned with envy and jealousy. He knew the only way to combat these feelings was to prove that he was truly the best fighter in the world and he quickly signed up for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament. Defeated by Wolf at the Sixth World Fighting Tournament, El Blaze trained long and hard for a rematch. Suddenly, he was spied on by a member of F.O.X.H.O.U.N.D., Liquid Snake. How to unlock *Clear Board the Platforms Level 3 with Wolf (Virtua Fighter). *Play 2850 matches For both methods, you must fight El Blaze at the Arena (Virtua Fighter 5). Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 550 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating El Blaze, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Wolf's Lucha Libre rival, El Blaze!" He will be seen left of Yoshitsugu, right of Mr. Ping, below Ramon and above Zarina. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his arms positioned apart. After the announcer calls his name flips to the camera s if doing a frankensteiner, then says "I've got the advantage. You've got nothing! Ha!" Special Moves Handsome Sratch Rush (Neutral) El Blaze swings his arms down to hit his opponent. If he hits, he kicks, then punches his opponent's front a few times then kicks his opponent away. High-Speed Huracanrana (Side) El Blaze jumps onto his opponent's shoulders, and slams him/her with his legs into the ground. Venus (Up) El Blaze rolls to his opponent and does a jumping uppercut. Pressing B follows with Venus Diversion where he kicks his opponent away. Shooting Star Press (Down) El Blaze sidesteps and does a hook to his foe. If he hits, he hits his opponent's face three times then sweep kicks him/her down. Handsome Scratch Chase (Hyper Smash) El Blaze swings his arms onto his opponent. If he hits, he kicks the opponent three times, then punches his/her frontal nine times, then swings around on the opponent before kicking him/her away. Sombrero Buster (Final Smash) El Blaze grabs to grab his opponent. If he hits, he headlocks his opponent, then punches his/her head, then does a DDT, then twists the opponent's arm, then double kicks his opponent upward, jumps after, grabs hold and twists their legs, then slams him/her front-first into the ground. Victory Animations #El Blaze walks about looking around saying "I'll be invincible beyond all imagination!" then drop kicks the loser with a Star KO cry. #El Blaze dances "Yes!"and does two jumping splits, then crouches saying "Heavyweights are nothing to me!" #El Blaze steps forward and sets his left hand on his right arm saying "My body is an unstoppable..." then turns his back and moves his elbows back and continues "weapon!" On-Screen Appearance El Blaze runs in and does three kicks then goes to his stance saying "This is for real. Say your prayers!" Trivia *El Blaze's rival is one of the cloned sons of Big Boss, Liquid Snake. *El Blaze shares his English voice actor with Deathborn, Draq, Bio Rex, Silver Neelsen, Samurai Goroh, Michael Chain and Soldier Stonekong. *El Blaze shares his German voice actor with Karasu, Throh, Boom Stomper, Shinobu Sensui, Captain Tsubasa Ozora and Beta Suiter. *El Blaze shares his Arabic voice actor with Colonel Stuart. *El Blaze shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ryosuke Ishigami, Monty Mole, Hwa Jai, Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A), Crow, Gyarados, Kotaro Fuma, Triborg and Rin Okumura. *El Blaze was a starter in Virtua Fighter 5, but now needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen